1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus and a photographing method used for a digital camera in which an image of an subject is stored as image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital still camera (a digital camera), in which image data of a subject is stored in various recording media, is widely used at various occasions in daily life, because it is easy to use and users can take a fine picture, whether he or she is an expert photographer or not, thanks to its various convenient functions, such as Auto Focus (AF), Auto Exposure (AE), Automatic White Balance (AWB), and automatic setting control function for automatically setting proper shutter speed, focus, and white balance according to the scenes to be photographed. The digital camera is provided with unique features that can not be enjoyed with a conventional silver film camera, such as displaying a through image and a recorded image on its liquid crystal display, and it is expected that the digital camera will be provided with further additional functions based on its essential features.
Though the digital camera has been greatly improved in its usability and has the advanced features set forth above, the digital camera still involves problems with respect to the essential feature of “taking a picture”, as set forth below.
That is, when the user wants take a picture of him or her at a sightseeing spot, a theme park, and/or amusement grounds, and does not carry a tripod, he or she has to ask his or her friend or other person to take a picture of him or her. But due to differences in a sense and/or a technique of taking a picture between the user and the person who is asked to take a picture, it is often caused that picture which are intended or expected by the user are not obtained. In other words, the digital camera has been improved in usability or feature, but still involves inconvenience inherent in the conventional silver film camera has not been solved with respect to the digital camera.